


Gillovny Through the Years

by bterfly92



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bterfly92/pseuds/bterfly92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was originally posted on my Wattpad 'Bterfly16' under the same name. This is my take on David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson's relationship through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Fox Lots - 1993

Studio auditions suck, Gillian thought to herself as she wandered outside. She couldn't stand sitting in that hallway one more second with all those beautiful women. She tugged at the over large boxy suit that she had had to borrow from her manager for this audition. It was of decent cut and fabric, but it was too big for her 5'2" frame. She ran a hand through her mousy brown hair as she steps out into the sunlight. I'm the exact opposite of all those other women. I'm not blonde, beautiful, tall, or stacked. Whatever. Her thoughts distract her from noticing the man leaning against the building to her right. 

His name is David and he hates this process. Being dragged again and again in to a room the size of a closet to audition. He learned awhile back that the best way to avoid going insane during this entire ordeal is to escape outside as often as possible. The wall he's currently leaned up against gives him a good vantage point. His 6' frame is relaxed as he surveys the comings and goings of the studio. His reverie is interrupted by the slamming of a door right beside him. He glances over and is captivated by the woman who just walked out. She is tiny, wearing perhaps the ugliest suit he has ever seen, and completely lost in thought. She is definitely not what the other girls in the audition are, but she is captivating. There is something about her presence that makes him want to spend as much time as possible in it. He sees her start to glance towards him, so he shifts his gaze back to his surroundings.

Gillian catches sight of the man to her right. He is attractive. Tall, dark, and handsome. He looks relaxed but poised for anything, like a tiger on the prowl. She notices the script dangling out of one hand and decides to take a chance. She walks over and plants herself in front of him.

'Hi. I'm Gillian. Want to rehearse?'

He looks at her for a moment and extends his hand.

'Gillian, I'm David. What role are you rehearsing for?'

She slips her hand into his, shaking it briefly.

'Scully.' She cocks her eyebrow at him.

'Ah so nice to be suddenly so highly regarded. Mulder.'

She shoots him a quick grin and they start running lines. It's clumsy at first, with both of them trying to figure out the other's cadence and rythym, but they eventually fall into an easy banter. Sometime later, an assistant comes out in search of David.

'Mr. Dochovony?'

David winces as the man slaughters his last name. 

'Duchovny.'

The assistant looks confused. 

'What?'

'Du-chov-ny.' He says it slowly to ensure the man gets it. 

'Sure man, whatever you say. They want you inside. Ms. Anderson? They want you inside in 10.'

David taps Gillian on the arm with his script, 'See you inside G woman.'

Gillian nods her head and gets back to reading her script as he heads inside. When she hears the door slam, she glances over and smiles slightly. He is a good looking man, this could be fun. First things first, she has to get this part before she goes completely broke.

Alright that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	2. Vancouver: In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here is the second chapter. Please remember that this is fan fiction. I mean no harm to anybody in this story. This is just my take on David and Gillian's notoriously roller coaster relationship. Feel free to leave positive comments, but just know that I will delete any negative responses. Enjoy!

It's cold, it's wet, and it's most definitely not where David ever envisioned spending his time. Working on scripted television had not been in the plan. Movies, beaches, and pretty ladies. That was in the plan. Instead, he finds himself in the middle of a Vancouver forest chasing yet another in a series of 'monsters'. The only positive is the redhead who is currently scanning her lines for the next scene. Gillian Anderson. He can't figure her out. One minute they get along like peas and carrots. The next, they are going at it over every little thing. He reaches over and taps her on the shoulder. Her gaze shifts off of the words in front of her and ice blue eyes fix him with an unwavering stare. 

'What?'

He shrugs, 'How's it going?'

She raises a single eyebrow, 'Well, I'm cold, tired, and I can't seem to remember this line. Other than that, I'm fantastic. You?'

'Fantastic. You know me, I love this weather. I'd so much rather be here than anywhere else.'

She smiles slightly and sets her lines on her lap. 'I agree. A beach would be terrible, right?'

He sits down beside her. 'Totally. So are you going to go out with that art director you've been flirting with, or are you going to keep torturing him awhile longer?'

She raises a single eyebrow again. 'Clyde? We are going out on Saturday. Why?'

He shrugs lightly, 'Just curious. You know, we should double date.'

Now she laughs, it's a high girlish sound that sometimes grates his nerves, but right now he revels in it, 'Oh yes, because we don't spend enough time together as is.'

He shrugs again, 'Just an idea.'

Before Gillian can respond, a PA calls them both back to set. He stands, offers her a hand which she accepts, and they head back to work. The rain makes production slow, but they keep plodding on. 

At the end of a very long, soggy, and vaguely frustrating day, the cast and crew head their separate directions. Gillian pauses outside David's trailer for a moment, debating whether or not to stop in and talk to him for a bit. As she contemplates, she feels somebody tapping her shoulder. Turning slightly, her gaze locks onto Clyde's. A smile blooms across her face instantly. 

'Hey you.'

He grins and rubs her shoulder. 'Hey Gilly, want to go do something?'

Gillian reaches up and laces her fingers in his, 'I would love to.'

He swings their joined hands slightly, 'Great. I've got the best idea. Let's go'

She laughs at his enthusiasm. It's what keeps attracting her to him. While she is wild and spontaneous, he has a sort of controlled enthusiasm for life that is addicting. 'I can't wait. Let's go.' 

They walk off of set, hand in hand. What neither notices, is the face that disappears from the trailer window as they walk away. David winds the telephone cord around his finger as he turns away from the window and paces away. His girlfriend is chattering to him across the line about the wonderful weather in California. She is oblivious to the fact that he isn't speaking. David makes congenial sounds whenever he hears silence and that seems to mulify his girl. As she talks, he ponders why Gillian stopped in front of his trailer. Perhaps she just stopped to take a breather, maybe she was considering stopping by to talk to him, or maybe it's just where she and Clyde had planned on meeting. Either way, she seemed very happy to be leaving hand-in-hand with her guy. He wishes her all the happiness in the world, while a very small part of him had hoped that he would be the one to get a chance with her. 

'David? Honey? Are you there?'

Jolting, David tunes back into the phone call, cursing himself silently. 

'Yeah babe, I'm here. I was just looking out the window, wishing you were here.' 

'I know baby. I don't think it's fair that you have to work so far away.' She whines, 'But, you know...'

David tunes out once more she starts coming up with a grand plan to come see him. He shifts his gaze back to the dreary weather outside once more. One can only hope that live in Vancouver becomes far more interesting than it is right now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning David walks onto set wearing a very large smile. He grabs Chris and shakes him slightly. 

'Chris! Have you noticed?'

Chris detaches himself and lifts both eyebrows. 'Did I notice that you've lost your brain? Why yes, yes I have. What's got you so happy this morning?'

David points to the sky, 'The sun is shining! That's enough to make anybody happy. Is Gillian here yet? Surely she'll appreciate this oddity.'

Chris jerks his shoulder in the direction of their trailers. 'She got here about 5 minutes ago, bring her with you back to set after you show her the sun, would you?'

'No problem!'

David heads towards the trailers, bouncing on his toes as the sun warms the tops of his shoulders. As he turns the corner to Gillian's trailer, he comes to a dead stop. He sees two people wrapped in a passionate embrace, oblivious to the world. He recognizes the distinctive red hair and feels his mood start the dangerous slide off of the high that seeing the sun had provided. He steps back around the corner and waits until Gillian walks by. He snags her arm, surprising her, and turns her towards him.

'Hey!' She exclaims.

'Hey yourself. Just an FYI, next time, kiss your boyfriend in the privacy of your own trailer.'

She jerks her arm out of his grasp. 'He is not my boyfriend. He is, well, I don't know what he is. Anyway, what does it matter to you?'

He shrugs, 'It doesn't. I was just giving you some friendly advice' He gazes at her for a moment before smiling widely, if not a little forced. 'I was also coming to find you. Did you notice anything odd today?' 

She shakes her head. Sometimes this man's mood gives her wiplash. 'No. What's odd about today?'

He points skyward. She glances up and laughs. 'The sun?'

He grabs both of her arms now and swings her around. His mood has suddenly recovered slightly. 'Yes the sun! Isn't it glorious? Isn't it beautiful? Isn't it warm?'

Gillian watches as their combined breath rushes out as clouds in the frozen air. 'Oh yes.'

He links arms with her and starts tugging her towards set. 'Come one. Maybe Chris will let us out early if we are extra good. I don't care if I freeze my balls off, I want to lay in the sunshine today.'

Gillian laughs and allows herself to be tugged away.


	3. New Years 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay. Life got busy and I forgot to continue to transfer chapters over. I appreciate your patience. As always, this is a work of fiction. There is no harm intended to David or Gillian. I have disabled comments for the foreseeable future. Spread love, not hate, and please continue to enjoy.

'This is insane!' Gillian flips her hands in the air as she walks around their small hotel room.

Clyde glances up from scanning the yellow pages, 'Us getting married is insane?'

'No! No, you know I want to marry you. What is insane is the fact that we are literally scraping the bottom of the barrel to try and get married on New Years Day.'

Clyde sighs, stands and walks over to her, gently grasping her shoulders. 'Gilly, if you don't want this to happen, just tell me.'

Gillian looks up into the face of this man that she has grown to love over the past few months. She stands on her tip toes and lays a kiss on his lips. 'I want to do this.'

Clyde smiles. 'That's good because I think I have figured it out. I have found a Buddhist priest who is willing to marry us. How do you feel about getting married on a golf course?'

Gillian tips back her head and laughs. 'I think that would be perfect. Let's book him.'

Clyde kisses the tip of her nose. 'Consider it done.'

○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□

David stretches out in his bed. It is good to be home. New York is crowded, noisy, and cold at this time of year, but it holds the same allure to him that an ice cream cone does to a child on a warm summer day. He reaches over and switches the curtains open to look outside. Part of him feels terrible for running away from Vancouver for a few days without inviting Gillian, but on the other hand, it is good to get some separation. She and Clyde have been very cozy lately, so he imagines she won't be lonely. He rolls out of bed and stands in front of the window gazing at the frozen city. He rolls his shoulders and makes his way to the kitchen. As he enters, he wraps his arms around the woman standing at the stove. He tucks his head on her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

'Hi mom.'

Meg reaches up and pats his head. 'Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?'

'Wonderfully. The city lulled me to sleep.'

'That's wonderful. Are you staying for the New Years celebrations?'

'I am. Do you have plans?'

Meg smiles lightly, 'Oh yes. Your sister and I are going to sit in front of the TV and watch the ball drop as usual. Do you have a date tonight?'

David squeezes his mom once more before releasing her, 'I do. I have a date with two of the most beautiful women in the world.'

Meg rolls her eyes, 'David you are an attractive young man, why don't you go out and have some fun? Where is your girlfriend?'

'She is in California. I don't want to go out tonight.'

'David, what's the matter?'

'Nothing mom, I just don't want to go out tonight.'

'Ok honey, why don't you go take a shower. Oh and David? Call her.'

David shrugs and takes off for the bathroom. On his way down the hallway, he passes the telephone hanging on the wall. He pauses for a moment before picking it up and dialing out. 4 rings later, he is listening to an answering machine.

'Hey it's Gillian, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can.'

He takes a deep breath and clears his throat before leaving her a message.

'Hey Gill, it's me. Sorry for taking off and not inviting you. I just needed some space and time with my family. I'll see you at work in a few days. Happy New Year G-woman.'

He hangs up the phone and heads off for the shower. Part of him hopes she calls and another part of him hopes he doesn't see or hear from her until they are due back on set.

○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□

 

'So Mrs. Klotz, how are you enjoying married life?' Clyde murmurs into Gillian's neck as they sit on the golf course and stare out at the ocean.

'The last 20 minutes have been the best of my life.' Gillian smiles.

He chuckles lightly and rubs her shoulders. 'Now for the hard part, telling your parents and the crew.'

Gillian laughs, 'Actually I left a note for my parents. Told them to read it today, so they should know by now. All we have left is the crew. How are we going to tell them?'

'Well, why don't you tell David, then we'll tell everybody else together?'

Gillian tips her head back and looks at her husband. 'You really don't like David do you?'

Clyde sighs lightly, 'It's not that. I like him well enough, it's just that we really have nothing in common except you and honestly that isn't very comfortable for me.'

Gillian kisses him lightly on the mouth, 'Ok, I'll take care of him.' She looks around before turning her gaze back to him. Her eyes twinkle mischievously, 'Do you think anybody would mind if we christened the course. I mean, we are married.'

Clyde laughs and lays Gillian down on the grass. 'You know, I don't think anybody would mind at all.' He kisses Gillian, 'Happy New Year baby.'

'Happy New Year' Gillian sinks back into the kiss, reveling in the feel of her new husband. The worries of telling those she loves, cares about, and works with fade away as she relaxes under the comfortable weight of him.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! Don't get used to it! This is the last chapter I am transferring, all others will be new from here on out. As always, this is a work of fiction. I don't know anybody I am writing about and mean no harm. Enjoy!

'Gillian! Hurry up! We are going to be late and I really don't think we want to be today.' Clyde yells up the stairs of their small flat.

Gillian looks in the mirror one last time, fingering her wedding band nervously. What are is the crew going to say? What is David going to say? Her parents and Clyde's were happy about the news, but that doesn't lessen her anxiety. She snaps her gaze away from the mirror as Clyde yells up the stairs once more.

'I'm coming!' 

She takes a deep breath and makes her way down the stairs. When she reaches Clyde, he takes her hand in his and smiles.

'Ready?'

'Of course.' She returns his smile, hoping her anxiety doesn't show through. Obviously it does because he tugs on her hand, pulling her into his embrace.

'It'll be alright Gilly. We told our parents, now we just have to tell our other family. Remember, I'll take the crew, you take David, and we'll talk to Chris. Do you want me with you when you talk to him?'

She shakes her head lightly. 'No.'

'Alright, then let's go, so we can start the rest of our lives together on the right note.'

She laughs and tips her head against his. 'You're right, I know you're right. Let's go.'

They join hands and make their way to the car. The drive to set seems to pass by at the speed of light and soon enough they are pulling in. Before getting out of the car, Clyde captures her hand in his and kisses it lightly.

'Come on babe, let's go.'

Gillian squeezes his hand tightly before releasing it. 'Ok.'

They get out of the car and head their separate ways for the time being. Gillian heads straight for David's trailer. When she arrives, she lifts her hand to knock, but hesitates slightly. Before she can knock, the door swings open. David looks down at her, surprise flashes across his face, but it is quickly covered up by a smile.

'Hey there. How was your New Year?'

Gillian looks up at him and finds herself at a total loss for words. David gazes at her expectantly. She clears her throat and gestures wordlessly for a moment. Eventually her voice recovers. 

'It was good. Ah, I mean, better than good. Actually it's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can I come in?'

David raises an eyebrow in confusion, but stands back to let her into his trailer. She steps in and walks over to his couch, but doesn't sit down. Gillian wrings her hands nervously and looks at anything except David. He walks over to her, grabs her hands to still them, and pushes her down so that she is sitting on the couch. He sits beside her before releasing her hands. 

'What's wrong Gillian?'

'Nothing, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. More than fine. It's wonderful. I mean...'

'Gillian. What is it?'

Gillian glances down at her hands before reaching in her pocket and pulling out the silver band. She toys with it for a moment before sliding it on her finger. He glances at it, then looks up at her with a small smile on his face.

'Oh Gillian that's wonderful. You got engaged over the New Year?'

Gillian spins the ring on her finger a couple of times before responding. 'Yes and no. I got engaged, then I got married. Clyde and I got married in Hawai'i on New Years day.'

Silence envelopes the room. David stares at her with a stunned expression. His mouth is open slightly, moving wordlessly, as though the words simply won't come out. 

'David, say something.

David clears his throat, 'What do you want me to say? I mean, congratulations are in order I suppose. I hope you guys are happy. What do you want me to say?'

'I want you to tell me what you are feeling.'

'What I'm feeling?' David stands up and storms to the door and back. 'It's too soon! You guys have only known each other for a few months and you got married? It is absolutely none of my business, but shouldn't you have been engaged for longer than a day before getting married? Are you even happy?'

'Yes.' Gillian says quietly. 'I am happy. I love him. Sometimes you know after a couple of months or even days. He makes me laugh, he's smart, and he loves me too.'

David loses steam at her words. He settles back on the couch beside her and touches her shoulder gently. 'In that case, I am genuinely happy for you. If you need anything, you know where to find me.'

'Thank you. Now I need to go find Clyde, so that we can go tell Chris together.'

David smiles. 'Good luck with that.'

Gillian returns his smile. 'Thanks.'

○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□

'That was the longest day in history.' Gillian moans as she flops down on her couch.

Clyde shuts the front door of their flat and walk over to her. He crawls onto the couch behind her, wraps her up in his arms, and buries his face in her hair.

'Agreed.'

Gillian shifts slightly, so she is wrapped further into his embrace. 

'I'll tell you one thing though. I don't regret marrying you.'

Clyde kisses her neck softly.

'I'm glad because I'm pretty sure marrying you has been the best decision of my life so far.'

They both curl in together and fall asleep. Neither has thoughts of what might happen or what happened during the day. They are content with life as it is currently.

○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□

David picks up the phone and dials out the number that he knows by memory at this point. The phone rings twice before it is answered. He says the first thing on his mind before greetings are even fully said.

'She got married.'

'Who honey?' His mom inquires.

'Gillian.'

'Oh that's wonderful. Did she marry that nice boy who works on set?'

'Yes.'

Meg pauses, waiting for David to elaborate. When he doesn't, she prods gently. 'David? What's the matter? Aren't you happy for her?'

'Yeah I guess.'

'David William Duchovny, what is the matter?'

David finally bursts, 'She didn't invite me or even tell me, until after the fact. She didn't even tell her parents. She just went off and got married. They haven't even known each other that long. What is she thinking?'

'Well I imagine she was thinking that she is in love and wants to express her love. I understand that you are upset that your friend got married without letting you know, but honey she has known you for the same exact amount of time as she has known her husband. If you want to be annoyed for somebody, be annoyed for her family and his family. Be there for her. Support her in this decision. It's not easy to make a marriage work.'

David rests his head on his hands. 'I'm sorry mom. It just blindsided me is all.'

'I understand that. Now you have to regain your balance.'

'Yes ma'am.' David chuckles lightly.

'Good boy, now tell me all about your day and what you've been up to since you left.'

David leans back in his chair and drops into the easy banter that he and his mother have always shared. Perhaps all will be ok, he doesn't know for sure, but he does know that some things will always remain unchanged and unwavering.

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on Wattpad. I will be updating this story fairly frequently, so hang with me. This is a chronological story, so please have patience!


End file.
